Given and Denied
by checkmate14
Summary: Tony promises to stay quiet as not to startle the Other Guy. It turns in to a bit of a game that both of them are determined to win...


"Fuck_, Bruce_!" Tony gasped.

Most people would probably never have guessed, but Tony Stark was a bit of a screamer. Which would not have been a problem, had his boyfriend been anyone other than Bruce Banner, the calm, quiet doctor who unfortunately turns into a eight and a half foot tall green psychotic killer when he's caught on unawares.

Bruce's lips left Tony's skin immediately, and by the time the taller man had pulled himself up into a sitting position, Bruce was cowering against the wall on the opposite side of the room, inhaling slow, deep breaths. Even from the bed, Tony could tell that Bruce's eyes were tinted green.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have suggested-"

"It's not your fault." Bruce said immediately, shaking his head. "All I want to have outrageously loud sex with my boyfriend. Is that seriously too much to ask? _God_." He collapsed into the chair in the corner of the room, his head buried in his hands.

"Come on, Banner. You almost have the Other Guy completely under control-"

"He doesn't like it when people get too close. Emotionally or physically. He's not used to it." Bruce interrupted, eventually looking back up at Tony. "It makes him feel uncomfortable."

Tony shrugged it off. "I thought the big guy liked me?" He smirked, propping himself up against the innumerable pillows stacked at the end of the bed.

"It's not an issue of _who_ the Other Guy likes." Bruce sighed. "He doesn't like sudden, loud noises, and let's just say that you are by no means the quietest in bed. I really like you, Tony, I just… I can't risk this."

Tony watched the physicist take one last deep breath, before standing up nervously, reaching for his pants and beginning to tug them back on, the previously obvious bulge now wilting. "I'm sorry." He murmured softly. "This just isn't going to work out."

"What if I promised to be _really_ quiet?"

Bruce laughed, then saw the expression on Tony's face. "You're serious?" He said sceptically. "Tony… No offence, but I've never seen you quiet for longer than thirty seconds. I'm not risking your life for you just because you're a horny fucker."

"Oh God, it would be a great way to go, though, wouldn't it? Fucked to death by Bruce Banner, the sexiest physicist to ever grace humanity with his existence." Tony grinned, conspicuously sliding his hand under the bed sheets and his boxers to take a light grip on his cock. He threw his head back, only slightly dramatically, but resisted the urge to moan loudly.

Bruce _growled_, his own dick slowly hardening at the sight of Tony so blissed out, but also so distracted by his determination to stay silent. "I am going to regret this so bad." He muttered to himself, before dropping his pants again and striding to the bed, ripping back the covers. He pulled Tony's hands away from his dick and grasped them tightly at the wrists. "Listen to me, Tony. You make a noise, a sudden move, anything that might startle the Other Guy, and you are as good as dead." Bruce was resolutely ignoring the fact that Tony's cock twitched noticeably at that. "I'll take care of you, okay?" He said, his voice dropping in both volume and pitch. "Bruce will take care of you."

Tony could honestly say that he'd never been so fucking turned on in his life. "I trust you, Bruce." He whispered softly, and settled down on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to take control.

"That's probably not wise, Tony. Now stay as quiet and as still as you can."

Tony took a deep breath, and waited. From this angle, he couldn't see where Bruce had gone. About thirty seconds later, he felt the weight distribution on the mattress changed, and he gulped. Bruce ghosted his fingers over Tony's upper thighs and around to his waist, as his mouth fastened tightly to the skin where his neck met his collar bone. Tony attempted to keep his breathing pattern as regular as he could, as his lover ravaged the skin, alternating between sucking, biting and pressing soft kisses to the same spot, leaving the flesh red and bruised. "You doing okay, Tony?" Bruce said, a little breathlessly, once he had pulled off, eventually satisfied with the mark he had left, clearly visible on Tony's otherwise flawless skin.

He resisted the urge to nod, or murmur an acknowledgement of any kind. Tony knew that there was little chance of an incident this early into the night, but he also knew Bruce, and he knew that failure to follow the rules at this stage would end the game. Regardless, Tony was determined to prove Bruce's theory on his inability to stay silent wrong.

Bruce moved his mouth up to meet Tony's, a welcome break for the latter, since having his mouth occupied meant that he didn't have to concentrate so hard on not making a sound. His eyes, blown out with lust, met Bruce's, which were still calm and, thankfully, his own chocolate brown, instead of the Hulk's green.

But the kiss was not the gentle, reserved kisses that they shared in the morning, nor the usual, pre or mid or post-sex sloppy, messy kisses. This was forceful, dominated wholly by Bruce. Tony could do nothing but accept the foreign tongue pushing firmly into his mouth, the teeth biting his bottom lip so harshly it felt like it would soon draw blood. It might still be Bruce in control of his body, but this was Bruce unlike anything Tony had ever witnessed before.

He let out an involuntary gasp into Bruce's mouth as the other man ground his hips down deliberately, and he felt the body on top of him freeze, and the old Bruce Banner was back as soon as he had disappeared. After a tense second, which felt like eternity, Bruce sighed and rolled over to lie next to Tony. His eyes were screwed tightly shut.

"Bruce." He whispered softly. "Bruce, you're fine. I'm fine. You were doing great."

He opened his eyes cautiously. The last flecks of green were fading. "Tony, we can't-"

"We can and we will." Tony said firmly. He stood up and walked from the room, only to return a few seconds later with a metal bracelet that Bruce recognised as part of the latest model of the Iron Man suit. "It's less fun this way, but… Less than a second after I activate it, we're both safe. I promise. No-one is going to get hurt."

Bruce swore under his breath. "Why didn't you fucking put that on in the first place?" He ground his teeth in annoyance. "You are a first class asshole, Tony, you know that?"

"Uh huh?" Tony said, grinning. "Then why don't you teach me a lesson?"

Bruce shot him a look, and Tony knew they were back on. Bruce flipped him effortlessly on to his back once more, and hooked two fingers under the waistband of his boxers teasingly. "Are these coming off, Tony?" He asked, smirking. Tony took a deep shaking breath, but didn't answer, nod or otherwise indicate or encourage Bruce. Bruce smiled, satisfied, and instead of tugging them off, merely tore them open and threw the tattered remains on to the floor behind him, then did the same to his own. "No time for that, have we? We've got other things to be getting on with." And he lowered his head to Tony's dick and flicked his tongue out a few times.

Tony wanted nothing more than to grab Bruce by the hair and drive his cock so far down Bruce's throat that he would be able to taste it for a week. But tonight wasn't the time for that. It was never the time for that. Because tonight, Bruce was in control, and if Tony tried to change that, then the consequences could range from Bruce refusing to continue and Tony having to get himself off in the shower, all the way to widespread panic, destruction and potentially death. Seeing as, to Tony, both of those options involved a little too much cleaning up afterwards, he was content to let Bruce go about his business as leisurely as he so wished.

Bruce slowly moved his tongue away from the head and swirled it down, before placing gentle kisses down the inside of his thighs, and down, down, down, until he was hovering by Tony's feet. And suddenly, Tony knew Bruce's plan. Because there was no longer any danger. If Bruce felt like he was losing control, Tony could call the Iron Man suit in an instant. There was no risk any more. Just a game. A game that Tony was determined to win, even if he knew Bruce was going to play dirty.

Tony strained his neck to try and see what Bruce was doing, hoping that some warning would make it easier to stay calm, but the angle that Bruce had positioned himself at meant that Tony couldn't see the end of the bed without moving. He clenched his eyes shut, and braced himself. One moment later, a single finger stroked from the heel to the ball of his left foot, and began to trace circles on the arch, slowly and softly, barely brushing the skin. Tony bit down on his lip to stop himself giggling or jerking his foot away from the contact. And then the finger disappeared. Tony let out a tiny, silent sigh of relief.

He should have known that he was counting his chickens too soon. Something warm and wet replaced Bruce's finger and Tony could barely contain the moan. Of course, he could think of a host of other places that Bruce's tongue could be right now, his dick, being a fantastic example, but _holy shit_, this was hot. His breaths were ragged and uneven, and his eyes were streaming from the effort to not react to the assault on his sensitive feet.

Having not elicited the response he had hoped for, Bruce crawled back up the bed, his eyes raking over Tony's naked body appreciatively, and hovering over his cock, which was leaking profusely. Tony had never looked so debauched. His lips were bright red from where he had been biting them, and his eyes, opened once again, were wide and blown out with lust. Bruce could see the longing and desperation, and he smiled in satisfaction.

The mattress shifted again as Bruce leant over to grab something from the bed side table. "You're so _ready_ for me." Bruce murmured under his breath. "So _good_." Tony blinked once at the ceiling, his heart rate elevating even further. Suddenly, fingers were on his waist and Bruce had picked him up and flipped him over onto his stomach like a rag doll. Bruce was strong, but not _that_ strong. Tony was right; he was channelling the Hulk, and the quiet, gentle Dr Banner was not pulling it back. Tony knew he should put an end to this now, before anything had a chance to happen, but he couldn't bring himself to.

His face was pressed awkwardly into a pillow, and he no longer had any idea what was happening above him, but he didn't care one bit. The pressure on his dick was torturous and amazing, and he wanted nothing more than to grind and rut against the sheets until he came, but Bruce wanting him on his stomach meant only one thing.

"You want this, don't you, Stark?" He growled deeply. "You want me to fuck you into the mattress, don't you? You want me to fuck you until you won't be able to sit down properly. You want me to fuck you so hard that everyone will be able to see that you are _mine_." A lid on a bottle popped audibly, and Tony swallowed.

Moments later, a slick finger was circling the hole slowly, teasing it, dipping closer and closer but never quite fulfilling what Tony felt he deserved. Bruce started to suck and lay kisses on the flesh at the very top of Tony's thigh where it met his ass, still circling at a treacherous pace, keeping Tony needy and strung out and oh so hard. And then he thrust his finger to the first knuckle, and bit down on Tony's skin simultaneously, and Tony let out a tiny cry.

Game over. Tony cursed himself mentally, and waited for Bruce to let him go. But he didn't.

"What was our rule, Tony?" He said quietly, adding a second finger and twisting them brutally. Tony's hips snapped back to meet the thrusts involuntarily. "You were going to stay quiet _and _still."

Tony groaned, his need for release battling his better judgement- Bruce could conceivably Hulk out at any moment, and one place where Tony did not want him when that happened was in his ass. "Bruce, _shit,_ you need to- _oh, fuck, yes_!" He yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow, as Bruce added a third finger and began working them in and out roughly, hitting Tony's prostate every few strokes. "Bruce- sweet holy fucking mother of God_, yes_!" He moaned, any half-formed thought of persuading Bruce to calm down totally leaving his head as immense pleasure coursed through his body.

Bruce's fingers disappeared, but before Tony even had time to adjust to the empty feeling, something much bigger was pushing at his slick opening. He moaned loudly, and would have pushed back with his hips had a pair of hands not held them down. A pair of hands, he noticed, that seemed rather a lot bigger than they usually were, although thankfully not yet proportionate to someone eight and a half feet tall.

Bruce filled Tony in one firm stroke, and Tony whimpered in pain and pleasure at the burning stretch. He ground his hips down again, finding some friction against the sheets, but still not quite enough, since Bruce's hands restricted his movement. "Bruce, please!" He begged, swallowing his pride. "Bruce, please, just fucking- ahhh!"

Bruce had used his grip on Tony to pull him into a better position, giving him a better angle from which to hit Tony's prostrate on every thrust. Tears streamed down Tony's cheeks and he was aware of a trail of saliva dripping down his chin, but all he wanted was to fucking come.

And eventually, Bruce complied. One final, brutal snap of his hips and Bruce erupted, causing Tony to screamed loud, thrashing in Bruce's grasp as heat coiled in his stomach and he finally came on to the bed sheets.

Tony went limp and panted, fighting for breath in the aftermath of what had definitely been one of the more interesting of his sexual encounters, when he saw Bruce's hands, still clutching his waist. They were very nearly green.

"Bruce…" He said quietly. "Bruce, put me down." Surprisingly, he did, although he did also manage to drop him in the sticky white substance coating the bed, but Tony supposed that couldn't be avoided.

Bruce was fighting it, but Tony couldn't tell who was going to win at this point. "Bruce… Bruce, listen to me. I'm sorry, okay? That was a stupid idea. I can get the suit, if you need it. But just so you know, it's going to take one hell of a lot of work to get it clean again if I have to get in it now."

Bruce chuckled gruffly at that, and he began to shrink again, the green fading from his skin slowly but definitely. Tony grinned. "Welcome back, Brucey."

Bruce scowled. "I told you that you'd never be able to keep quiet."

"You were meant to stop, you idiot!" Tony protested. "Although, I am so fucking glad you didn't." Tony was suddenly aware of the quickly cooling stickiness dripping down the inside of his legs. "The Other Guy doesn't have any STIs, does he?"

"I don't know, he does have a pretty wild sex life." Bruce rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, you asshole."


End file.
